


(you know that i) stay open

by figure8



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, don't look at me i don't know what this is either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: "I wanna try something," Baekhyun says.





	(you know that i) stay open

**Author's Note:**

> here have some baekxing to celebrate this (sort of???) ot9 comeback
> 
> thank you artificial love choreo for being my number one inspiration, you QUEEN  
> for day 3: sensory deprivation  
> title from stay open by diplo

The rush of adrenaline, after performing, is more potent than any drug; a little bit like a hurricane, taking everything in its wake, building and building and building and then just—boom, exploding. When they finally come off stage, Yixing is giddy with it, a spring in his step, the corners of his eyes shiny with happy tears. This is his favorite part of the job, really, this is what he _lives_ for.

If Yixing is _joyful,_ Baekhyun is downright _buzzing,_ jumping up and down like a puppy, touching everyone and everything. He’s always been grabby, tactile, since pre-debut days, even away from the cameras; but riding the post-concert high he turns almost unmanageable, hands attracted to other people’s arms faces chests _asses_ like magnets.

It’s not a surprise when he presses Yixing up against the wall in their dressing room, his nose cold on Yixing’s collarbone, skin sticky with sweat and makeup.

“You looked really good, hyung,” he mumbles into Yixing’s chest. “You always look really good.”

Yixing’s hand slips under his shirt, a soft, rapid caress, a silent thank you. Then he gently pushes him away, just enough so that they’re not glued to each other in front of everyone else, staff included. Baekhyun’s fingers dance down his hip bone, burning even through the fabric of his dark jeans. Electricity runs through Yixing’s body instantly, like liquid gold in his veins, traveling faster than light. He feels it in his toes, in his knees, at the tip of his fingers. _Want._ Arousal is another byproduct of the adrenaline, but it’s not just that. It’s Baekhyun, always Baekhyun, no matter the circumstances.

Baekhyun’s hand leaves him for good, and Baekhyun saunters to the other side of the room cheerfully, without another glance, but Yixing knows. The air around him tastes like promise.

 

xxx

 

If there’s one thing to love about hotel rooms, it’s water pressure. The showers back at the dorms aren’t bad, but they’re not great either, and Yixing will take the luxury of a strong warm spray of water wherever he can get it. He steps out of the bathroom feeling rejuvenated and smelling like coconut and mango, which is good, because he felt dead on his feet thirty minutes ago, and he’d like to stay awake just a tiny bit longer.

Baekhyun is waiting for him on the second queen bed. “I asked Jongin to switch rooms with me,” he grins when he sees Yixing noticing his suitcase in a corner of the room.

“You’re a menace,” Yixing laughs. “I really need to sleep.” They both know he doesn’t really mean it.

Baekhyun beckons him over with a finger, lips still curled into a sunny smile. “Kiss me, at least. I had to swap my window seat privileges with Jongin for the flight home to get us some privacy, you know.”

“Poor you,” Yixing agrees, leaning down. Baekhyun wraps a hand around the back of his neck, brings him closer. They kiss softly at first, mouths meeting like planets grazing each other, cautious. Baekhyun is warm and pliant under him, Yixing’s personal drop of sunshine, even if it’s raining strongly against the windows now. But Baekhyun is also _hungry,_ seeking more, and he pries Yixing’s lips apart with his tongue, his teeth. He’s assertive tonight, more so than usual. His fingers find the belt of Yixing’s bathrobe, tug insistently until it comes off. He breaks the kiss to admire his handiwork, and the robe slides off Yixing’s shoulders, onto the floor.

“Get on your bed,” he says, voice a little rough around the edges. “On your back. I wanna try something.”

Yixing perks up curiously, does as he’s told. _I wanna try something_ can have many different meanings with Baekhyun, even if Yixing always ends up going along with even his wildest ideas. Following Baekhyun has made Yixing discover a new favorite ice-cream flavor, and it has also landed him on Sehun’s shit list for weeks, so the outcome isn’t always a guaranteed success, but in bed at least there hasn’t been a time yet where Yixing didn’t like what came after _I wanna try something._

Baekhyun fishes a long delicate piece of black fabric from the breast pocket of his blue linen pajamas.

“That’s my blindfold,” Yixing says, surprised.

“From your dance break, yes,” Baekhyun nods. “I mean, it’s actually a new one, I stole it from the props box. But yeah.”

“You want to blindfold me.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks go pink. It’s cute. “You looked _really_ hot tonight, okay?”

“So you only started thinking about this today?”

Baekhyun glares. He’s easy to tease, but Yixing wouldn’t be surprised if this _actually_ is spontaneous. He’s game either way, but it’s fun to press, and he’s curious.

“No,” Baekhyun mumbles finally. “I’ve been kind of obsessing over it since we tried the handcuffs. Don’t laugh.”

“Baby,” Yixing chuckles, because he can’t help it, “That was a while ago.”

“I said don’t laugh,” Baekhyun whines. “Can I do it or not?”

“Sure, love.”

He’s rewarded with a quick kiss on the nose, and then Baekhyun is tying the silk band over his eyes. It’s not completely obscuring his vision, not opaque enough, and he can still see the light, but he cannot see Baekhyun at all anymore, and he supposes that’s the point.

“Ugh,” Baekhyun sighs. He sounds a little mournful. “I wish I had something to tie you up with.” Arousal pools low in Yixing’s belly at that, the words going straight to his half-hard cock. “Can you hold on to the headboard?” Yixing does. “This will have to do. Don’t let go.”

The first touch of his lips isn’t exactly a surprise, because Yixing feels his breath before the actual kiss comes. He still can’t tell where Baekhyun’s mouth is going to land next, though, and by the time he’s sucking on one of Yixing’s nipples, rolling the other one between two deft fingers, Yixing is starting to understand the appeal of the blindfold. Without the visual aid, he’s in a constant state of anticipation, almost vibrating with it. They’ve tried bondage a couple of times, and it’s always been enjoyable; but Yixing still usually prefers to be able to touch, to hold. Right now, he finds not being allowed to use his hands enhances the novelty of the blindfold, leaving him completely at Baekhyun’s mercy.

“You look really beautiful like this,” Baekhyun marvels quietly. He’s taken a step back, because Yixing can’t feel him at all anymore. It’s disorienting. He’d have a comeback ready by now, normally, some purposefully corny line about Baekhyun looking twice as good, to make him simultaneously laugh and blush. He knows Baekhyun looks gorgeous anyway, he always does, but it doesn’t feel right to return the compliment with his eyes closed, so he remains silent. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind. He makes his way down Yixing’s body at an excruciatingly slow pace, kissing, sucking, biting lightly. He can’t leave marks, not when they still have so many tour dates to go and Yixing’s supposed to tear off his shirt right after Artificial Love for all of them, but Yixing can tell that he wants to, and something about him having to restrain himself is really hot. When he gets to the level of Yixing’s navel, he takes his sweet sweet time, breath fanning over Yixing’s cock but never touching it, leaving him dizzy with want.

“Baek,” he pleads, “Baby, come on.”

“You want me to suck you off?” He sounds amused.

“Yes,” Yixing says, and even to his own ears he sounds too hasty, embarrassingly eager. “ _Please_.”

“Nuh-uh,” Baekhyun chuckles, tapping his thigh with two fingers, “I have other plans for you.”

And Yixing is ready to complain, _loudly,_ but before he can say anything Baekhyun pulls his legs apart and puts them over his shoulders, and Yixing yelps. There’s a hand on each of his ass cheeks now, Baekhyun rubbing appreciating circles there before pulling them apart gently, and the fresh air of the room hits Yixing’s cleft, almost too much and barely anything at the same time. Baekhyun scrapes his teeth over the top of Yixing’s left cheek, making Yixing’s knees wobble, and he’s suddenly very grateful he doesn’t have to hold his legs upright by himself.

Then Baekhyun spreads him farther and puts his mouth on his hole.

“Oh,” Yixing moans, surprised, “Fuck, _Baek_ —”

They do not do this often. They do this _almost never,_ in all honesty, mainly because they don’t have the time. Yixing turns his face into the cotton sheets, breathes heavily as Baekhyun licks into him, small teases of tongue at first and then long, wet slides; and he digs his heels into Baekhyun’s back, arches, pushes into it, needy and messy and loud, pleasure rippling through his body. It’s obscene, how eager Baekhyun is, how noisy, too, how into it. He spears his tongue just right, pushes in deeper, and a string of profanities falls from Yixing’s lips. He’s not sure they were all in Korean. His body spasms helplessly, and he presses back into it, seeking more friction, more contact, more more _more._

“You feel so good,” he tells Baekhyun, has to, has to tell him, and his voice sounds _wrecked,_ “Baby, _fuck,_ you feel so good.”

He mewls pathetically when Baekhyun’s mouth leaves him, but he hears the bottle of lube click open and swallows the rest of his complaint back down. He braces himself for the cold, sticky feeling, but the first finger is warm when it brushes his entrance.

“I love you,” Yixing says stupidly, and who the hell even confesses because the person they’re sleeping with didn’t forget to warm up the lube, what the fuck.

But Baekhyun smiles against the inside of his thigh, easy. It’s not like it’s any sort of breaking news anyway. “Me too,” he shoots back effortlessly, and then he pushes his pointer finger inside Yixing. Yixing feels his bones go liquid, his grip around the headboard tightening reflexively. God, he wants to come. He apparently said that last part out loud, because Baekhyun chortles, reassures him, “Soon, babe. Be patient for me.”

The second finger goes in smooth as butter, Yixing pliant and ready, loose from getting eaten out, and more than a little desperate. Baekhyun finds his prostate easily, force of habit, and rubs over it gently, aimless. Yixing’s legs start to tremble.

“Think you can take three?”

“I don’t _need_ three,” Yixing grits, disbelieving. He’s taken a _lot_ more than three in the past, and Baekhyun knows that, but right now he wants Baekhyun to hurry the hell up. The darkness surrounding him heightens everything, and even the sheets feel like too much against his skin. “Come on, Baek, want you to fuck me.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, “Okay, okay,” and it’s a little satisfying that his voice is shaky, too. It makes Yixing feel—desired. Good. “Let me just,” Baekhyun grunts, and Yixing hears him fumble with the foil wrapper, “Condom, one second—”

When he finally slides home, tiny white dots flash before Yixing’s eyes, dancing, twirling.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, “You’re so tight.”

“Give me,” Yixing forgets, lets go of the headboard and wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s bicep, “A second, just give me a second.”

Baekhyun presses a soft kiss right above his eyebrow, and it would be sweet if not for how the motion almost folds Yixing in two. As it is, it just makes Yixing moan.

“Good?” Baekhyun asks. It’s a little strained. Yixing empathizes.

“You can move. _Please_ move.”

He goes slow but hard, just the way Yixing likes. His hand finds Yixing’s above Yixing’s head, and their fingers interlink. It’s not exactly making love, but it’s not—it’s not just fucking, it’s too tender, too raw. The kisses he presses to the hollow of Yixing’s throat, the way his breath comes out short and warm, how he lets Yixing sink his fingernails into the muscle of his arm and says nothing; Yixing knows what it all means, can read it between the lines, even blindfolded.

“You’re the prettiest, like this,” Baekhyun says. “Touch yourself, baby, come on. Get yourself off.”

Yixing unhooks his right hand from Baekhyun’s arm, wraps it around his own cock instead, pushes into his fist frantically, so much faster than the languid rhythm of Baekhyun’s thrusts.

“I like you like this,” Baekhyun continues, “Like—like you were on stage. But next time I want you to see, I want you to see yourself.”

“Gonna fuck me in front of a mirror?” Yixing asks—and he meant it to be teasing, but it just comes out choked, _wanting._

“Gonna fuck you any way you want,” Baekhyun promises, voice thick as honey, and Yixing comes, painting his hand, his abs, messy, white, _good._ “Oh, shit,” Baekhyun swears, Yixing clenching around him, riding his orgasm to the end, and his hips snap up, pounding into Yixing now, erratic and _loving,_ taking taking taking until he gets there, spills inside the condom, hot hot hot hot inside Yixing, so good.

And Yixing tells him, “So good,” coaxes the last spurt out of him, kisses his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth, reaching blindly until Baekhyun unties the silk band, and then they’re kissing for real, mouths slotted together, sloppy, deep.

 

xxx

 

When they get on the plane, Jongin makes a beeline for the window seat in row 3, claiming his prize with a giant shit-eating grin plastered over his face. Baekhyun sighs and hauls his carry-on into the overhead bin reserved for 3B, but Yixing grabs him by the wrist before he can sit down.

“I got you Minseok-hyung’s seat,” he says, pointing to row 4, “Come on.”

“Next to you?” Baekhyun asks. His voice is—light, fresh, like the breeze, like cold water.

“Next to me,” Yixing smiles. “It’s a window seat, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/redyixing)!


End file.
